Here Comes Goodbye
by Evil By Choice Not By Blood
Summary: The world is coming to a end, but that doesn't mean we're not going to have some fun as it does. Follow me and my friends adventures as we make our way around the world looking for countries will to help us try and solve the mysterious plague. OC x Country. Rated T because I love to swear!
1. Here It Starts

**I do not own Hetalia or Alberta for that matter**

It was October 26 2014 when the world first found out about the plague. It hit the world hard and fast. It was unexpected and nobody saw it coming. Much of the world fell ill and many of those people ended up dying. Me, Courtney, and my five friends, Kerstin, Taylor, Danielle, Zoë, and Kia were in Edmonton hanging out with Alberta when we had first heard about the plague. Alberta said that there was nothing wrong and this would all blow over in the next couple of days until she got a phone call from a very worried Canada…

"Oh hey Canada what's up? What's going on? I can't understand. Slow down and take some deep breaths. Ok good. Now what do you want to tell me. No. It's no problem. I'll be there soon. I just have to pack. Be safe ok. Bye." Alberta had looked shaken and scared.

"Hey Alberta is there something wrong? Is this problem worse than we thought?" Kerstin asked, and I could tell that she was wondering what was going on.

Alberta stood up and cleared her throat and said, "I'm going to be visiting Canada for a bit. I'm leaving right away so I have to head home and pack."

"Are we coming with you this time?" I asked smiling sweetly up at her.

"Ya Alberta. You promised you would take us with you next time you went. And a promise is a promise." Kia said instantly backing me up. With both crossed our arms over our chests and waited for her response.

"Actually, guys, I want you to stay here."

"What!" We all exclaimed standing up at the same time.

"Well it's some serious issues that I don't want you guys getting involved with this. You r my friends and I don't want to put a bourdon like this on you." Alberta's shoulders dropped and her eyes touched the floor.

Zoë smiled lightly. "We're your friends. I mean come one I came all the way up here just to see you guys. It's our job to take on bourdons like this." We all nodded in agreement as Zoë motioned to all of us.

"Fine you guys can come, but I don't wanna see anyone breaking down if the news Canada tells us is worse than expected. Do you all understand?" We all nodded again. "Good then go home and packed our plane leaves tonight at nine."

"Yes we get to see Canada again." Said Taylor. "It's been way to long since we last saw him." Alberta smiled at her excitement. We all said our goodbyes most of us going off in different directions because we were parked at different places around the mall. Me and Taylor came together so we had some time to discuss what was happening.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked as we wove in and out of groups of people.

She turned to look at me and I could already see the answer in her eye. "I think we are going to end up dying."

"At least you're honest." She gave me a half-hearted sad smile and we made our way to the car.


	2. Here's The Problem

The 3 hour and 30 minute flight hadn't been that bad. The whole flight had gone faster than we expected. It might have been from the fact that all of us were glued to the news that was playing in the plane. We were waiting to see if any more news on the plague had come up but the news anchor didn't even mention the fact that it even existed. By the time we landed Zoë had been fairly exited for she had never met Canada before. She was acting so normal. When we got off the plane and to the baggage claim area we found Canada waiting for us…

"Mattie!" Alberta shouted as she hugged him close making him drop Kumajirou. "It's been way to long! We should visit each other more often."

"Ya that would be nice." His feather light voice said. "I see you brought guests."

"I couldn't leave them behind. Plus, they brought a friend that hasn't met you yet." Alberta motioned for Zoë to come forward. "This is Zoë she decided to come and visit her friends, she lives down in the states, convenient timing too with the world beginning to end and all. With her luck she was able to have her friends convince me to let them all come and visit."

"It's nice to meet you Zoë." Canada said holding out his hand. Zoë very slowly walked up to him and shook his hand.

"For a girl that was almost jumping up and down with excitement a half hour ago, she sure in nervous." I whispered under my breath. Taylor elbowed me in the ribs making me yelp in surprize, pain, and told me to shut up as Kia and Kerstin snickered next to me.

Alberta gave us a _shut up before I make you shut up_ look and we all looked down and she turned back to Canada. "So why did you want me Mattie?"

"Well you have heard of the new plague that's been going around, right?" Alberta Nodded. "Well all of the other countries are starting to panic. So I tried to give Alfred a call but I can't get a hold of him. I've tried his cell, home, and every McDonalds close to his house."

"Poor Canada." Kia whispered to me. "He's freaking out."

"You'd be freaking out to if your brother went missing too." I whispered back

"So you are pretty much telling me that you need help finding Alfred?" Alberta asked the quite nation and he shook his head yes in response. "Well than it's a good thing a brought visitors this time, isn't Mattie?" Alberta looked back at all of us and smiled.

"What are you planning Alberta?" Canada asked cautiously.

"We're going to help you find your brother."

"We're going to help you find your brother."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. I finally had a breakthrough in my writers block. The next chapter should be done by Wednesday at the latest. If not you have permission to yell at me over comments.


	3. Petition

**Ok this is not the chapter update i promised but a petition that i have decided to sign and pass on. The real update will be up on Wednesday. **

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Swirly592

Cat in the Fedora Hat

Evil By Choice Not By Blood


	4. Here We Search

**Yay it's Tuesday and I updated. I'm going to stop saying how short these chapters are because this is how long they are all going to be.**

* * *

Thinking back on all of this I remember that Mattie was able get four cars. We need that many because me, Taylor, and Kia packed more luggage between the three of us than everyone else combined. So I drove Taylor, Danielle drove Kia, Kerstin drove Zoë, and Canada drove Alberta. When we had pulled up Canada's house we were all in awe…

"I forgot how pretty Canada's house is." I said as I climbed out of the car with Taylor. Our eyes lit up at the sight of maple trees changing to the most beautiful red in the world.

"Wow." Zoë said as she picked up a leaf that skittered across her path. "It's so pretty here." Her eyes were sparkling like I dew drop caught by the moon light. **(AN: this is what happens when I'm in the most boring class in the world. I start descriptive writing)**

"That's why I love maples trees." Canada said. "Their colour is like nothing else in this world."

"In the fall maple trees give me even more of a reason to come and visit." Alberta said as she though a handful of leaves into the wind. "I mean there are no maple trees in my province." Alberta mumbled something under her breath. I wasn't close enough to hear but Canada was and he chuckled slightly.

"So where are we going to start looking?" Asked Danielle. "I also don't think it's a good idea to take four cars this time. It might draw attention to us." Danielle looked over at me, Taylor, and Kia as Kerstin covered her laugh with a cough.

"Well I know he's not home, but we should start there anyways." The seven of us nodded in agreement. "You guys can ditch some of your stuff here. But pack a small bag, I don't know how long we'll be there."

"This drive is boring." I said putting my head against the cold window.

"Will you shut up Courtney!" Danielle shouted. "This drive isn't going to get any more interesting with you commentating how boring it is!" Taylor and Kia laughed at the sudden outburst from Danielle.

"I'm sorry Danielle. We can't be far from his house right?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. We could be two minutes away or six hours. I'm just as clueless as you." As soon as the words left her lips the car in front of us containing Canada, Alberta, Kerstin, and Zoë, pulled over to the side of the road. I heard Taylor mutter what the hell are the doing under her breath, but she turned on her blinker and pulled over ahead of them. Every from the other car was already out and contemplating something.

"I would love to know why we are smelling burgers right now." Alberta said as we walked up to the group of four standing outside their car. "I mean burgers are usually a sign of Alfred." There was a sudden gust of wind and we all caught a whiff a McDonalds burgers. We all turned our heads towards the large forest that sat next to us. "Why don't we go check it out? Everyone grab your bags we are going hiking!" Before Canada could even object to Alberta we all ran to grab our bags.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up by Friday.**


	5. Here We Find

**AN: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I am sooooo sorry for not updating. Unfortunately I have had the worlds worst writers block. The updates should be more frequent no that i am past this part, so please enjoy the chapter!**

So Alberta's plan in walking to where we thought we had smelled burgers slightly, failed. Ok not even slightly. It failed miserably. The way we decided to walk was covered in stones and tree roots were sticking up every which way. I should know I was down there enough. More to the point, the long walk (hike. A walk is easy) was making all getting tired. Well, all except Taylor who was still saying we should keep going.

"Oh come on guys we can keep going!" Taylor said bouncing around like she was a jack rabbit.

I face palmed. "You cannot be serious. We have been walking for god knows how long and I am frankly ge" I got cut off mid rant to the fact a tree root decided '_hey lets trip Courtney'_, but Danielle knew where I was going with this and continued where I left off.

"Getting tired of your _'hey guys let's keep going' _attitude! Is that what you were about to say Courtney?" Danielle asked turning to face me. I nodded brushing off my knees. "Good."

"I'm sorry guys." We all turned to Alberta who had been quite through me and Danielle's tirade.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You've done nothing wrong." Kia said.

"Well it is my fault that we are all out here. I mean if I hadn't come up with the idea to hike out into the middle of nowhere we would be in this situation." Alberta's eyes never left the ground and I swear I could see tears forming in them.

"Alberta it was an idea. That's all we are going on right now anyways." Canada said. "I mean Alfred might not even be home and going there could be a waste of our time."

Alberta nodded as another gust of wind tore through the forest this carrying the strongest sent of burgers yet. All of our eyes widened at the smell of it. "Hey Alberta." I called over to her. She looked over to me. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad plan after all."

I was the last to burst into the field but the first to say something about the cabin that stood in the middle of it. "I would like an explanation as to why there is a cabin in the middle of nowhere!"

"I don't know but maybe we can ask the person inside if they have any food or water that we can have." Kerstin said shrugging her shoulders.

"Quick Canada, you go knock on the door!" Zoë exclaimed pushing Canada forward a bit. Canada looked a smidge shocked, you could say, before going up to the door to knock on it, but the moment he did it swung open.

"Hello." He called out softly. Pushing the door open some more Canada went to step in when there was a sudden shout.

"Who's there, it better not be a ghost!?"

"Alfred what are you doing here!" Canada whisper-yelled.

"Oh hey Mattie, I didn't see you there." Ok I knew it was bad that my own country wasn't noticed by anyone but I couldn't help to giggle a little at the incident. I looked down the line to see if anyone else was laughing.

'_Nope, just me.' _I thought to myself. Finally deciding to pay any attention to what was going on, I realized that Alberta had made her way up to the door and was now talking to Alfred. Due to the fact that I missed most of the conversation (me and my short attention span) I only caught the last little bit of it.

"Oh and I have six, six right?" Alberta asked looking back at us. Although Taylor was the shortest out of all of us, she always did the head count. Taylor gave her a thumbs up telling her she was right. "Yea six friends, you wouldn't mind if they came in too?"

"Sure!" Just like that Taylor was inside Danielle not far behind. Kerstin slowly trialed after them with Zoë at her side, but the thing is Kerstin's eyes never left the ground. This is unusual, but I have seen it before, she was nervous. I followed not too far behind as my plan fell into place.

As Taylor looked around I heard he say something along the lines of _where the hell are we? _Kia, who was right beside me, was asking about food and water, and if there was any.

Then just like that no one was paying any attention to me. Danielle and Zoë were content with staring out the window, Taylor was poking Tony (not that I knew it was Tony at the time so he kind of scared the crap out of me), and Kia was rummaging through one of the eight fridges. Oh and I was just sneaking up behind Kerstin so I could push her straight into Alfred.

Ok, I didn't push her that hard but I think she tripped over her own feet and BOOM, Kerstin fell straight onto Alfred. "I-I'm so sorry." Kerstin stuttered.

"It's ok! Just be more careful next, I don't want you to get hurt!" Kerstin just nodded and scurried off towards Zoë blushing like mad. By that time I was laughing my ass off because seeing Kerstin like this was… well hilarious!

"What's wrong with her?"

Alberta sighed. "Oh Alfred you wouldn't understand, but right now what's wrong with her doesn't matter. What we need is our next plan."


End file.
